Into another world
by GeminiAngel236
Summary: I was on top of a prodigious mountain Laying on my stomach, appreciating the green valley below when suddenly, the mountain gave way I fell, hit the ground, and went into unconsciousness.
1. The Big Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar!

Please review this story and tell me if I should get my beta to edit it.

Description of other character: A female with brown hair that goes down to waist, that looks like it has just been taken out of a braid, has blue eyes wears a blue kimono with black pants and black slippers and is an orphan, and lives in Japan.

I was on top of a prodigious mountain lying on my stomach, appreciating the green valley below when suddenly, the mountain gave way I fell, hit the ground, and went into unconsciousness.

When I regained consciousness I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt like I was in water, which was weird because there was no body of water anywhere near where I was. I got curious and slowly opened my eyes too see a girl wearing clothing similar to mine, had hair loops, had her hair in a braid, and had water covering her hands like a glove. She was gently running her hands over my stomach. I got scared and being kind of "fragile" I fainted and I think I might of hit my head on the ground.

When I finally woke up I felt warm and a little tired. I opened my eyes to see I was on top of a blue sleeping bag outlined in fur and I was lying next to a campfire that looks like it had died out about… two hours ago. I got up and tried to maintain my balance. (All those ballet lessons sure came in handy) When I was up I slowly turned around examining my surroundings. It looked like I was in a campsite. I saw an ocean blue tent, a tent made out of rocks, and a huge fluffy bison? I definitely wasn't in the mountains anymore. I walked over to the bison and started examining it. It was soft and warm, and it had a saddle. I slowly and cautiously walked over to the tail of the bison, which resembled the tail of a manatee. On the tail I saw a boy with orange and yellow clothing and arrows tattooed on his arms, legs, and head. He was throwing, no wait, levitating rocks at a lemur with big jade green eyes that reminded me of a cat. The boy spotted me and floated up from his lying position. I jumped and was scared stiff as he walked towards me.

"Hi! My name's Aang!" He yelled as he put out his hand intending me to shake it.

"Hi? My name's… Water Lilly, but you can call me Lilly." I said politely shaking his hand.

Then I got a big migraine, I put my hand on my head and groaned in pain.

"I know someone who can clear that up!" Aang said as he grabbed my hand and began to run across the campsite dragging me along with him.

We walked inside the blue tent and I saw the same girl who had been leaning over me a while ago she was playing with a jug of water! She was bending the water!

"Katara! This is Lilly!" Aang said motioning to me.

"Nice to meet you." Katara said.

"Lilly has a headache!" Aang yelled which didn't help my headache at all.

Katara nodded and made a glove over the water that she was bending. I closed my eyes as she put her hand on my forehead and the headache went away.

"How did you do that!" I yelled without thinking.

" I have healing ability's" She replied with a grin.

I walked out of the tent because the tent was only so big and I felt a little crowded. Plus I needed some air. According to where the sun was in the sky I think it was about 12:00.

Suddenly, part of the ground ledged up and I was knocked off my feet. I screamed for help and saw Aang and Katara run out of the tent Luckily my hands caught my fall thanks to ballet class. I looked up and saw a blind girl wearing green clothing.

"Toph! It's ok! This is the girl we found unconscious!" Katara yelled as Aang helped me off my feet. I fell again and took off my slippers to see that my feet were bleeding.

Uh Katara! I'm bleeding! I screamed. Katara rushed to my side and healed my feet.

Man I'm getting hurt a lot. I thought.

"Lilly. This is Toph. Toph. This is Lilly." Aang said.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Hmph!" Toph groaned as she walked away.


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

After that "accident" I was totally worn out! I was still on the ground so I decided to just lie there. I saw another boy walk into the campsite. He looked like he was either 16 or 17. He had his hair in a wolf tail and was wearing a blue outfit with a boomerang case and a machete case. He had a similar resemblance to Katara.

"Hey Sokka! Where have you been? Katara has been worried sick." Aang yelled across the campsite as Katara ran to hug her brother.

"When did she wake up?" He said motioning to me.

"Half an hour ago" I yelled as I got to my feet. "Hi my name's Water Lilly, but you can call me Lilly." I said putting out my hand for him to shake.

" The name's Sokka. Nice to meet you!" he said as he shook my hand. He had a strong grip like the warriors at home but his voice cracked every now and then.

"Katara! I don't mean to bother you… but… may I have some water please?" I asked her trying not to be a nuisance. My throat was dry and you could tell. Every time I talked it sounded like a frog croaking.

"Sure!" She said as she handed me a container with water in it. I took a couple of sips, closed it and handed it to her.

Then, suddenly, two blasts of blue lightening whipped past my face. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Everyone get on Appa!" Aang yelled.

I never liked lightening so I scrambled onto Appa as three girls on giant lizards came into our campsite. One girl looked like an acrobat, the other girl opposite of her was wearing a black outfit and really depressing makeup, the girl in the middle was wearing a crown on her head and was shooting blue lightening out of her fingers! Katara and Sokka were gathering their things. As soon as they were done they scrambled on to Appa followed by Toph, and then Aang.

"Appa Yip Yip! Yip Yip! Yip Yip!" Aang yelled as he scrambled onto Appa's head and grabbed the reigns.

The ground got farther and farther away and thankfully, so did the three girls. I let out a sigh of relief as we flew out over an ocean. The water looked so cool and refreshing and I longed to jump in. I refrained myself but still longed to jump in.

"That was close!" Sokka yelled as he collapsed from his sitting position.

"You're telling me! We almost got fried." Toph yelled she was probably just as exhausted as I was.

"Aang! Do you even know where we're going?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled in an annoyed tone.

"What? I want to know where we're going!" Sokka explained.

As the two siblings continued to feud I went over and sat next to Toph.

"Do they always fight like this?" I asked.

"No. They normally fight more than this." Toph said.

I could hardly hear her over the feuding siblings. I went over and sat on Appa's head next to Aang.

"Who were those girls?" I asked.


	3. An explination and sympathy

Disclaimer! I don't own avatar!

"The girl with the black outfit and the depressing make up is Mai. She is skilled with weaponry and can be very dangerous. The girl who looks like an acrobat is Ty Lee. She may not look dangerous but she can block your chi, which stops your bending and makes it impossible to move. The girl with the crown is Azula. She is the fire nation princess. She can shoot lightening out of her body. They are looking for me because I am the Avatar and I am the worlds only hope of stopping the war." Aang explained calmly.

"What's an avatar and what is this war about?" I asked inquiringly.

"The Avatar is the person who guards over the earth and keeps peace between the four nations. In order to keep peace I need to learn how to bend all four elements. I already know how to bend Earth, Water, and Air. Now all I need to learn to bend is Fire. The war was started by the fire nation 100 years ago when the fire lord got the power from Sozans comet. I ran away when I found out I was the Avatar and they were going to take me away from my guardian Monk Gyatso. That night there was a big storm and Appa and I fell into an ocean and I went into the Avatar state and was frozen in an iceberg. Next thing I knew I was waking up in Katara's arms and they told me all about the war. During that time prince Zuko, a banished prince, was chasing us. He soon became a fugitive and now we are being chased by his sister Azula." He explained.

"Oh" I said understandingly. " It must have been really bad waking up 100 years later. I know how you fell. I haven't had a parent since I was 8. When I was 8 my parents died in a crash. Ever since I have been wandering around." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. He hugged me and surprisingly I hugged him back my tears staining the back of shirt. He didn't seem to care. For the first time in years I felt safe. We stopped hugging as soon as the feuding stopped. It was amazing how long Katara and Sokka could fight and to imagine that this was one of their good days. I shuddered. I turned around and quickly turned back. Everyone was staring at Aang and me. I started to blush. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aang blushing too. How embarrassing.

"So... Aang… where are we going?" Sokka asked

Toph threw a rock at him. He turned around to see what had hit him. She giggled. "Oh look an island!" She exclaimed pointing to a blank space in the ocean.

"Where?" Sokka asked looking around.

Toph burst out laughing.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Sokka pouted.

"Hey look an island!" I yelled pointing at a heart shaped island.

"Nice try but that won't work!" Sokka said.

"Aang, I think we should land there. After all it's getting dark and we've been flying for hours." Katara said.

"Okay! Appa yip yip!" Aang yelled as he pulled Appa into a landing.

Once we landed everyone started putting up camp with the exception of Toph of course whom just bended a rock tent for herself, walked inside, and collapsed. Katara handed me a sleeping bag I refused it and went over to Aappa's front paw and laid there thinking. Why would Aang show sympathy for me? Is it because you showed sympathy for him? Lilly get your head out of the clouds and go to sleep. I cleared my head and fell asleep. I was the last person to fall asleep. I could tell because I could hear Sokka snoring and Katara told me he was always the person asleep.

I haven't gotten any reviews. As my Onee Sama said "It's a sin to read a fic and not review." I want to know if I should get my Onee Sama to edit this too or should I leave it the way it is.


	4. Boring!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.

* * *

When I woke up it was still dark outside. I think it might have been about… 5:00. I still wasn't sure. So… with nothing else to do I just sat there………………. BORING! Darn my short pateince. I could never entertain myself! I could just niw see the sun rising. It was a mix of orange, red and pink. I just stared at it. We never had sunrises this pretty where I'm from. Eventually it ended and I stood up. I felt my ADHD kick in. OH NO! I tried to contain myself. I started to run around the campsite. I knew that at some point I would run out of energy. I hope. Katara walked out of her tent.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

I on the other hand was still running around the campsite. I collapsed out of breath.

"Breathing,(pant) want to join me?" I said totally out of breath.

She walked over and helped me up. She handed me some water. I took a couple of sips and my breathing returned to normal. I was so glad my little energy boost was over. Of course I knew my mood swings weren't. That problem would have to wait till later.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" she asked

"Sure! I'll go and gather some fruit." I said as I walked out of the campsite and deeper into the woods. I came into a small clearing and saw a tree with fruit in it. The fruit had a similar resemblance to apples. I climbed the tree and picked a fruit. I bit into it. It tasted okay so I picked a lot of them. Carrying them in my skirt I scurried to the campsite.

When I arrived at the campsite I saw that Katara had already made a campfire and was taking out a small pot. I found a pot and put the fruit in it. Then Aang walked into the campsite.

"Where have you been?" I asked confused. "Did you leave after I left?"

"Yeah! Why?" he asked surprised.

"No reason" I said as I turned away.

Toph walked out of her tent. Seeing Sokka on the ground she kicked a ledge up in the ground and sent Sokka flying. Sokka fell to the ground, hopped towards her, mumbled under his breath, got out of his sleeping bag and walked away. Toph just smiled pleased with her work. I giggled.

"Breakfast is ready!" Katara yelled scooping a bit of what ever she had just cooked onto a couple of plates and handing it to each person.

"No thanks." I said as she tried to hand me some. I walked to where I put the fruit and put it in the middle of the circle we were sitting in. I picked up a fruit and began to eat it.

* * *

Ok to tell you the truth…I'm at a loss for words and I've gone brain dead. My onee sama said that when she was done editing my story Kiara that she would also edit this story. Untill then please review! 


	5. Getting sick

Disclaimer: I still don't own avatar no matter how I try!

I finished eating much faster since I've always been a light eater. Then I walked over to Aang.

"Aang? May I sit on Appa's saddle?" I asked.

"Sure, but why would you want to sit on Appa?" he asked, but it was too late. I had already climbed on Appa. Why would I climb on Appa you ask. I was bored and I had nothing better to do. Boredom… my worst enemy. Being a Gemini it made me do crazy things when I'm bored. Plus, this animal interested me. So anyway, I climbed on him and went and sat on his head. "Hi! Nice arrow." I said. I know what you're thinking. Why am I talking to a bison? I was bored. Appa gave what sounded like a roar. Maybe he was trying to answer me. "Nice to meet you too." I said in a bubbly way. Sokka started to stare at me. I shrugged it off and slid off Appa's tail. By that time everyone else was done eating. "(cough) Whoop's! It seems I might have caught a cold!" I said smiling. I was a little embarrassed for whatever reason. Either that or I was getting flushed. I used to always get colds. I was used to it by now.

"Maybe you should get some rest?' Katara said walking over to me and feeling my forehead. "You're burning up!"

"Ok ok. Fine have it your way." I said not ready to argue with her after seeing her argue with her brother.

She pushed me into the blue tent and told me to lie down. I immediately obeyed. She was really forceful. I started to get a little scared. "ah ah ahchoo!" maybe not the best time to be scared. Sure glad I wasn't an Airbender. I think the others were glad too. Katara walked in with a bucket of water and a rag.

"I thought I told you to lay down?" she said forceful yet kind at the same time.

"Sorry!" I yelled as I lied down. I hope I get better soon.

Katara placed the rag in the bucket of water and then layed it on my forehead. It felt cool against my burning head.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back later." Katara said as she walked out of the tent. In my terror I tried to go to sleep. I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. Hopefully those girls didn't follow us. I thought to myself as I drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

When I woke up I saw Katara a couple of feet away from me. She was practicing her bending. I watched as she streamed the water over the little jar. I sat up and continued to watch. It reminded me of the ballet movements except she was only using her hands. 

"Oh! You're awake. How do you fell?" she asked.

"I have a migrane, but other than that I feel fine." I replied trying to act like my bubbly old self. The pain of the migrane was much too big and I was a little tired so it was really hard for me to be bubbly. She walked over to me, took the wet rag off my forehead and felt my forehead.

"You're not sick." She said as she bended the water out of her jar and put it on her hand like a glove. She pressed her hand to my forehead and healed my migrane.

"Thanks!" I said as I got up and walked outside of the tent into the cool air. It felt like I had been in the tent a long time. I think I had only been in there for 6 hours though.

"Hey Lilly are you feeling better." Yelled a familiar voice. I turned around to see it was Aang.

"Yeah! I'm feeling much better thanks to Katara!" I replied in my normally bubbly way. Yay! I could be bubbly again!

"Hey Aang let's go practice Waterbending! I found a beautiful lake!" Katara said.

"Ok!" Aang replied.

"Katara! I was wondering .. I might be here for a while so I think I should find a way to protect myself and I was wondering if you could teach me Waterbending!" I asked a little embarassed.

Katara smiled "Sure come with us Aang and I will both teach you." She said nodding to Aang.

So… I followed. I couldn't wait to begin my training. I am normally a fast learner and with two masters teaching me I would master Waterbending in no time.

* * *

I hope making her get sick didn't make her a mary sue. I mean everybody gets sick right? Anyways... please reveiw. 


	6. Waterbending

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar but I do own Water Lilly!

* * *

Well, before we started our lesson Katara helped me into something I could wear in the water. When she was done we looked almost alike. Waterbending, Not as easy as it looks. Having 2 Waterbending masters teaching you. Not easy. We started with the basic stance. That was the only thing I got right for a couple of ours. Katara put my hands in the right position every time I moved them and Aang put my legs in the right position every time I moved them. Then we started by pushing and pulling the water. They both did it at the same time. I had no idea who to watch. I got in the space between them and started to do exactly what they were doing. Bad idea! I ended up pulling the water up onto the shore, over our feet, and then freezing it there. Good thing Katara and Aang could handle it. They quickly unfroze the water and we tried it again. After many tries I eventually got it. Then we tried streaming the water. I started to stream it. At first I was really good. Then I lost control of it and it went over Aang's head and exploded. "Whoops!" I said embarrassed while Katara started to giggle. Aang gave her a dirty look. On my next try I accidentally lost control of it again and it froze over Katara and hit her in the head. "That's got to hurt. I'm so sorry." I said. Aang burst into laughter. Katara gave him a dirty look. Eventually I learned that too. The next thing they taught me was the water whip. The first time I whacked myself in the face leaving a red mark on my forehead. After the second try I got that too. The next thing they taught me was how to make a huge wave. I got it on the first try. They clapped and as I took a bow it splashed on top of me. They both laughed. I made another wave and bended it over there heads and dropped it. "Whoops!" I said sarcastically. They gave me a dirty look and nodded at each other as they bended a huge bubble of water and sent it after me I ran. Eventually they got me and we went back to training. They told me I was halfway to mastering it. They both showed me how to make octopus arms.

* * *

After a long week of training and many bruises they finally announced that I had mastered Waterbending. Right after they told me I collapsed I was relieved. I was also so tired that I almost fell asleep in the water. Luckily they kept me from doing so. When we got back to camp I immediately walked over to Appa's paw and fell asleep. I had a dream that the three girls appeared out of nowhere and Katara was pinned to a tree, Toph and Sokka were imobilized, and I was surrounded by a ring of blue fire. Then Aang began to glow. Then I woke up. I wondered if my dream would come true. Nah! I saw Katara leaning over a pot and mixing the contents using Waterbanding. "Can I try?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Sure! I'll go get some fruit." She said walking out of the campsite.

I sat next to the pot and started to move my hand over it in a circular motion. I didn't know I could bend all liquids. I wonder if I can bend steam? I concentrated really hard on the steam coming out of the pot. In about 1 minute it turned into liquid again.. I continued to "stir" the contents for about 10 minutes when Katara came running into the campsite.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter, but I wanted to call it Waterbending, the next chapter is going to be called a dream come true! Please review 


	7. A dream come true

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar? Wait a sec while I go check… … … Nope I still don't own Avatar.

* * *

I sat next to the pot and started to move my hand over it in a circular motion. I didn't know I could bend all liquids. I wonder if I can bend steam? I concentrated really hard on the steam coming out of the pot. In about 1 minute it turned into liquid again.. I continued to "stir" the contents for about 10 minutes when Katara came running into the campsite.

"Katara! What's wrong?" Sokka yelled as he ran out of his tent.

"It's Mai, Azula, and Ty Lee! They followed us!" Katara yelled as Aang and Toph came from where ever they were.

"Katara! Do you have an extra waterskin I can carry around! Just in case!" I asked quickly.

"Here you go!" She said as she handed me the waterskin.

Then the three girls on lizards came into the clearing. Ty Lee jumped off of her lizard and cartwheeled in my direction.

"Don't let her get near you!" Aang yelled as he knocked her away from me with a gust of wind.

Azula shot lightening past his face. He went and kept her distracted as I ran over to help Katara with Mai. Ty Lee ran up behind me and took my waterskin when I wasn't looking. I looked over and saw that Sokka and Toph had been immobilized and Katara had been pinned to a tree. Azula seeing me vulnerable, becuase I was trying to keep away from Ty Lee, shot a ring of lightening around me. I reached for my waterskin to extinguish the lightening, but it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" Ty lee giggled holding up my waterskin.

I looked around seeing if I could escape from the ring of fire. There was no way to escape. I saw Aang fighting with Azula dodging every lightening bolt she threw at him. Mai and Ty Lee tried to help her but she gave them a look probably trying to say that this was her battle. I looked around and saw a puddle of water probably from Katara's bending. I used it to extinguish the flames and freeze Mai and Ty Lee to the ground. Then I ran over to help Aang. Azula seeing me coming towards her and hit me with a bolt of lightening. It hit my right arm and I fell to my knees in pain. Aang seeing me fall and his other friends defencless and that no one could heal me started to glow. I stared at him in shock as his arrows and his eyes glowed a light blue. He rose fifteen feet off the ground and sent a big gust of air in Azula's direction knocking her off her feet. While Aang kept Azula busy I ran over to Katara and started to set her free. As soon as I set her free she healed my wound. We looked up to see that Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were retreating. Once they were out of sight Katara and I ran over to Aang who had stopped glowing and fallen on the ground. I took some water and bended it on my hand like Katara did and put my hand on his forehead hoping it would help. He opened his eyes and smiled. Katara and I hugged him. We ran over to Sokka and Toph to see if we could unblock their chi. When we had finished we packed up camp and climbed on Appa.

"Aang? Can I try and steer Appa?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said as he moved out of the way and handed me the reigns.

"Appa! Yip Yip!" I yelled as Appa took off over the ocean.

I saw the friendly ocean trying to welcome me in. I shook the urge off and continued to fly to our next destination.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! 


	8. Another dream

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar even though I do have dreams about it.

* * *

"Aang! We've been flying for over two hours, I don't know this area too well, and I have no idea where we are going. Care to answer any one of these questions?

"Umm… how about I take the reigns while you get some rest. I think you're getting a little tired." Aang said trying not to get me angrier.

I think I was having one of my mood swings again.

"Sorry. That works too though." I said as I handed him the reigns. I went over to sit next to Katara because, Toph didn't really like me that much, Sokka was a boy who I rarely ever talked to, and Katara seemed a little nicer. Plus I was beginning to think of her as a sister.

"Hey Katara. May I sit here?" I asked in a polite way as if she was someone I just met.

"Sure. You don't have to ask thpugh." She said.

I took a seat and yawned.

"I think I'm getting a little tired." I said as I moved a little farther away from her, lied down, and fell asleep.

_

* * *

_

_end dream_

_"Who are you and where did you come from?" said a boy with black hair, a scar on his eye, wearing a black outfit. He was holding out two swords in a defensive stance probably ready to slash me into pieces if I moved._

_dream_

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed as I woke up. We were still flying on Appa and it was dark outside. I was sweating and I had a blanket over me. I wonder how that got there.

"Lilly! What's wrong?" Aang asked as he moved away from the reigns and sat next to me.

"Nothing. It was only a dream." I said as I sat up next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it? It helps me when I talk about my dreams with Katara." He said persuasively.

I had to think for a minute. I never had anybody to share my secrets or dreams with in a long time so I didn't know what would happen. After my first dream coming true I had a feeling that I needed to tell him.

"Ok. Remember yesterday when we almost got captured and we were all caught in a jam?" I asked leading on trying to explain it as best I could.

"Yeah?" He said trying to follow.

"Well… I had a dream that that was going to happen. I had a dream that Toph and Sokka were going to get immobilized by Ty Lee, that Katara was going to get pinned on the tree by Mai, that I was going to get caught in a ring of fire, and that you were going to go into the Avatar state. The only reason I didn't tell you guys was because I never thought it was actually going to happen. I just had a dream that a teenager wearing a black outfit with two swords and a scar on his eye was asking me who I was and where I came from. I think he was about to slash me into pieces. Do you have any idea who that guy was?" I asked with a look of hopefulness in my eyes.

"Zuko." He said mysteriously as if it was a person he despised and wanted to kill.

"Who?" I asked really confused.

"He is a banished prince and Azula's brother. He was the person that used to chase us. Now he is a fugitive but he is still pretty deadly although not as deadly as his sister." He said.

"What do you think my dream means?" I asked getting a little closer to him just in case he whispered for his voice was getting fainter and fainter.

"I don't know but I think you should stay close to either Katara, Toph or me just in case of a surprise attack." He said in a warning tone.

"Why not Sokka?" I asked.

"He normally gets hurt and he might act like a warrior but unless his sister or someone he loves is in danger he doesn't really attack in the best way he could. Now I think you should get some sleep." He said as he walked back over to Appa's reigns.

I obeyed. I have a long day ahead of me.

"Aang, be sure to tell Katara, Sokka, and Toph about my dream and everything." I said as I started to fall asleep. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was Aang say ok.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! 


	9. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. If I did my Onee Sama Rae-Anime-Neko would own Tokyo Meew Mew and all hell would break loose. It's a very good thing I don't own Avatar.

* * *

"Uhng!" I groaned as I woke up. I was a bit sore probably from the position I fell asleep in, but I was glad to see that while I was asleep Aang had found an island to land on and the camp was all set up. I quickly remembered what happened last night and I was fully awake and was running off Appa hoping no one left me here alone. I saw Toph practicing Earthbending on camp and I gave out a sigh of relief.

"Hi Kluztly" Toph said in a menacing way. "Aang told me to stay here and make sure you don't get hurt due to that dream you had yesterday" she said as if she were mocking me.

"Where did Aang and Katara go?" I asked confused.

"You mean Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen? Sugar Queen went out to pick some fruit and Twinkle Toes went out to patrol the area just to make sure Zuko isn't here." She said still concentrating on her bending.

Her bending reminded me that I should practice my bending so I walked inside Katara's tent looking for her jar of water hoping she wouldn't mind if I practiced my bending like I normally see her doing. I finally found it in the corner of the tent and I started to think it wasn't a good idea if I used it without her permission. Then I remembered the water skin Katara gave me. I ran around looking for it and I soon found it lying on Appa's saddle. I bended the water out of it and started streaming the water. I was surprised I remembered how. Toph stopped bending and stood perfectly still. I stopped bending and looked at her.

"Toph! What's wrong!" Said in scared voice hoping that the guy I dreamed of wouldn't pop out of nowhere.

"Nothing. I was just…. Watching you bend." She spit out probably embarrassed.

"Oh. Ok" I said as I continued bending as if no one was watching.

About an hour later I heard rustling in the bushes and Katara walked out with another jug full of water.

"Lilly! I see you're practicing your bending!" she said really surprised.

I just smiled and nodded while I bended the water back into my pouch and plugged it up.

"Have you seen Aang?" I asked her.

"I saw him this morning but then he walked in the woods to make sure Zuko wasn't around because of your dream and I haven't seen him since." She said.

I wonder why I even asked?

After about 5 minutes of though I finally said:

"Katara! I think we should go look for him!"

"I have to make breakfast how about you and Toph go?" She asked while getting out a big pot

"Ok! Come on Toph!" I yelled grabbing Tophs arm and dragging her into the forest with me.

* * *

"Do you feel anything Toph?" I asked.

We had been walking for what seemed like two hours. I was hoping we found Aang soon.

:"Wait a second! I feel something! There in the bushes it's…" Toph screamed as she was cut off by something coming out of the bushes.

It was the boy who was in my dreams.

"Zuko!" I yelled letting Toph know who it was.

"Why aren't you the clever one!" he said taking out his swords. "If any of you move I will run one of you straight through! Who are you!" he said looking at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed the same way I had when I woke up from my dream hopefully alerting someone.

'Lilly!" I heard Aang scream.

"Don't move Avatar or you friend gets it!" Zuko yelled pointing one of his swords 3 feet away from my heart.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed again.

I saw Both Katara and Sokka join our little battle and seeing me within Zukos grasp they stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do you want?" Aang yelled seriuosly.

"You know what I want. I want my honor!" Zuko yelled.

"You are a fugitive. You think your father as even thought of you these three years! Why would he want you back?" Katara yelled

Toph took this distraction and bended 4 ledges out of the ground surrounding Zuko in a way that he couldn't move. I ran over and hugged her.

"Yeah Yeah yeah. Your welcome now get off me!" She yelled. I know she appreiciated being acknowledged.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank my Onee sama for the wonderfull disclaimer! 


	10. What do we do now?

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar and I have no idea where this story is going or how to end it! Yay!

* * *

"Now what do we do with him?" Sokka asked while circling him.

I already knew what I wanted to do with him though. I walked up to him, unscrewed my water skin, bended the water into a water whip and whipped him right on the left cheek. Then I hit him again on the right cheek. I bended the water back into my water skin and closed it. As I walked away he spit at me. I just slapped him in the face again. I stood next to Katara and stared at him with an evil glare. Everyone just stared at me.

"I'm done. I say you do whatever you want to him!" I said staring at Zuko like I had done nothing wrong.

"I say we leave him here to die!" Sokka said.

"We can't do that! That would be just like sinking down to his level!" Katara said.

"Do you guys have any rope?" I asked.

Sokka handed me some rope and I told Toph to let him go. She obeyed which again really surprised me. Before he could escape I tied him up so tight that if I tied him up any tighter I would have cut off his circulation.

"Doesn't he have an uncle traveling with him?" I asked

They all nodded.

"Well, I say we bring is uncle a little present." I said as I motioned for Sokka and Aang to help me by carrying him.

We walked until we reached a cave with his uncle in it. I simply grabbed Zuko, walked over to the cave dragging him behind me, left him there and walked back over to the gang. Everybody was looking at me surprised. Even Zuko's uncle.

"Let's get out of here. We know that they can't follow us so we need to find another island." Katara said as we walked back to our campsite.

* * *

Once again we were flying over the ever so familiar blue ocean. My arms were hurting probably from carrying Zuko. For a banished prince he sure was heavy. I tried my best to heal them and so did Katara, but it just wouldn't stop hurting. I was now afraid to go to sleep for fear I would have another one of those dreams. Who could blame me? Katara tried her best to urge me to sleep, but I wouldn't, so I took the reigns while everyone slept including Aang. The bad thing was that I almost fell asleep at the reigns. Katara, who was the first one to go to sleep, woke up and took the reigns this time telling me to go to sleep. I happily obeyed. My eyes longed to close and they closed a while before I even sat down, so it's amazing that I didn't fall off Appa. As soon as I lied down I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke and was glad to see that I didn't have a dream. We were still flying!

"Aang! If we're still flying doesn't that mean AHHHHHHHHH!" I was cut off as Appa fell asleep while we were still in the air and the bison fell out of the sky and landed in the water wetting everyone and waking up Sokka.

"Hey! Katara!" he yelled giving his sister a mad glare.

"I didn't do it! Appa fell asleep again!" she protested.

"Aang!" I yelled looking for him. I found him laying on Appa's head. He had fallen asleep.

"I walked over to him and thought about splashing water on him, but he had dark circles around his eyes and I decided to let him sleep. I dragged him off of Appa's head and onto Appa's saddle. I threw a blanket over him and went back to Appa's head I urged the bison to get into an upright position so at least we weren't tilted and went back to Appa's saddle and sat down next to Aang. Now only the boys were sleeping.

"Katara! I think we should bend the water around Appa and get him to the nearest island," I said.

"Good idea." She said as she got on the other side of Appa and began to bend. I started to bend too.

"Are those glaciers?" I asked as we saw big things of ice as we passed by them.

"The last time I saw glaciers like this we were near… the northern water tribe!" She exclaimed as she pointed to a big city that was on ice.

* * *

Well! here it is. The 10'th chapter. Thats a new record!


	11. Northern Water tribe

 Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and many people, including me, are glad I don't.

* * *

As soon as the Northern Water tribe came into view I stopped bending. It was huge and it gleamed in the sun. It had the water nation insignia carved in to it. Then 6 canoes filled with water benders surrounded us and led us in. As soon as we were inside the walls Aang and Sokka woke up.

"The Northern Water tribe!" Aang exclaimed his big gray eyes full of amazement.

Sokka looked really sad. I wonder why?

"Welcome back Avatar Aang." Greeted a man in a blue robe.

"Hi! I'd like you to meet my new friends. Lilly and Toph." He said motioning to both of us.

Toph and I bowed respectably.

"Nice to meet you!" The man in the robe said motioning for us to stop bowing.

"Welcome to the Northern Water tribe!"

He led us into our own rooms. Actually Toph, Katara, and I shared a room and Sokka and Aang shared a room. I was happy to be able to take a bath. I hadn't taken one in about two weeks. My hair was full of dirt from sleeping on the ground and on Appa's saddle. They gave me a light blue robe to wear while they washed my other clothes. I was really glad I shared a room with only girls. I was also glad to sleep in a warm bed. I finally got a good nights sleep without worry of being attacked by Azula or Zuko.

* * *

Yay! No dreams! I almost screamed that out loud. Good thing I didn't. I know what happens when Toph wakes up Sokka, but I don't want to know what happens when someone wakes up Toph. I found a dark blue dress laid out for me that was studded with pure white pearls. After putting it on I decided to tour the kingdom and maybe even practice waterbending along the way. The sun was just beginning to come up above the horizon. The kingdom was even prettier on the inside. There were houses made out of crystal with smoke coming out of the chimneys. They looked welcoming. One house had letters carved into it "HEALING HUT". I peeked inside and saw an elderly woman teaching young children how to use their healing ability's. I am sometimes shy so I didn't go in.

"Good morning Lilly!" a familiar voice yelled. I quickly turned around to see it was Katara.

"Hi Katara. You scared me." I said. "How do you know the Northern Water tribe if you're from the Southern Water tribe?"

"Well, after I found Aang he needed to master Waterbending and since I was the only Waterbender in the South Pole we traveled here. At first they wouldn't let me learn Waterbending because I was a girl. After the Waterbending master found out I was his "fiancées" granddaughter he agreed to teach me." She explained.

"Wow." I said astounded at how much she had been through.

"Want to help me buy food for our trip?" she asked.

"Sure." I followed her to the market where everybody stared at us.

"Why are they staring?" I asked.

"We are traveling with the Avatar and I am the first female Waterbender in the North Pole." She explained.

"Ok… weird". Said trying to ignore the people staring at us. "After this lets practice Waterbending." I said changing the subject.

"Ok let's ask Aang if he wants to come?" she said

"Actually, I think Aang should get some sleep. He looked really tired yesterday." I said

"Ok." She agreed.

* * *

"Hey! Katara!" I yelled as I made a huge blob of water bigger then her head.

As she turned around I threw it at her and laughed. I started to run as she made a huge wave and sent it towards me. I screamed as it drenched me from head to toe. I sent a stream of over her head and made it explode. Soon it became dark and we went back to our room.

* * *

"Hey Sugar Queen! Hi Klutzly! Where have you been? Why are you soaking wet?" Toph asked as we walked into the room.

"How did you know we were wet?" I asked amazed.

"Please! I could feel 500 little drops of water hit the ground from a mile away!" She yelled annoyed.

"Sorry!" I said getting into my robe and out of my soaking wet dress.

* * *

Hope you liked chapter 11! 


	12. Where's my boomerang?

Disclaimer: I still don't own avatar.

* * *

_knock knock_

"Katara! Katara open this door." Sokka yelled while knocking impatiently on the door.

"Sokka! We're changing!" Katara yelled

"Where did you put my boomerang?" He asked.

"I didn't touch it!" She yelled, "Go ask Aang!"

"I hate brothers!" Katara yelled aggravated.

"I have no idea how you feel! I have never had another sibling." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" She said back sarcastically.

_knock knock_

"Katara! Tell Sokka I have no idea where his boomerang is!" Aang yelled

"I know you touched it!" Sokka yelled

They both continued knocking on the door so I opened it and they fell inside the room landing at my feet.

"What part of CHANGING do you not understand?" I yelled annoyed still in my robe. They both blushed.

"Sorry." Aang said still blushing as red as a tomato.

"Riiight." Toph said sarcastically.

"Sokka! Your boomerang is on Appa! I moved it so I could lay Aang down and let him sleep. Happy now?" I asked satisfied with myself.

"Ok!" They both said leaving the room.

"Boys!" I yelled aggravated. "I never will understand them!"

"Why didn't you tell Sokka where his boomerang was the first time he asked?" Katara asked

"Didn't think of it." I said while Toph giggled. "I think I just like messing with Sokka's head."

We all laughed.

"I think we should get dressed for dinner." I suggested.

"Good idea." Katara agreed.

"Great. Matching dresses." I said sarcastically handing a dress to Toph and Katara. "These are pretty!" I said staring at the dress I had just put on.

It was light blue and this time it was studded with dark blue sapphires.

* * *

"We walked down to the area where they were serving dinner. Katara said they were having another banquet in honor of the Avatar. I took my seat in between Katara and Aang with Toph on the other side of Aang and Sokka sitting next to her. 

"We are gathered here in honor of the Avatar and his friends!" The chief of the tribe said.

We all stood up as everyone applauded. When the applauding stopped we sat down.

"Wow isn't this fun!" I whispered sarcastically to Katara.

She giggled.

"This is what happens everywhere we go. You should have seen what happened at Kyoishi." She whispered back.

We both giggled.

* * *

"Wow! I'm beat. I haven't seen so much food in my life." I said as I crawled into my bed and fell asleep. 

"You're telling me!" Toph agreed.

As I fell asleep I could hear snoring from the room next to us. Sokka sure does fall asleep fast.

* * *

Another day another chapter! Please reveiw. 


	13. Kyoshi

Disclaimer: No! I don't own avatar.

* * *

Today is the day we leave the Northern Water tribe. People cheered as we all climb on Appa. We have restocked and have enough money to last a month. Aang says we're going to Kyoshi island. I soon see the ever so familiar blue ocean underneath me. I'm sitting at the very end of Appa's saddle watching the Northern Water tribe get farther and farther away. Momo is sitting on my shoulder probably wondering what I'm looking at. Aang is steering Appa, Katara is sewing Sokka's pants, Sokka is sharpening his machete, and Toph is just lying down and "staring" at the sky.

"Katara! Can you sew any faster! It's not fun sitting around with no pants on." Sokka yelled.

"Maybe you'd like to try and sew your own pants." Katara yelled throwing his pants at his head.

"Katara! I was kidding. I can't wear these!" Sokka yelled putting his arm through the huge hole in his pants.

Toph started laughing.

I just sighed. So much for helping the Avatar keep peace. We can't even stop Katara and Sokka from feuding.

"Look! Elephant koi! Lets go ride them!" Aang yelled pulling off his tunic and jumping in.

"Aang!" I yelled standing up and looking in the water.

"It's okay. He's done this plenty of times." Katara said.

"Ok!" I said taking off my tunic and jumping in.

All the water shot up once I hit the water getting everyone on Appa wet.

"Gee thanks." Toph said as Appa landed on Kyoshi island.

Then Aang appeared riding on top of a giant Koi fish.

"Go Aang!" I yelled as he passed by. He just grinned. Then he lost his balance and fell into the water.

Sokka started laughing.

Then the koi fish that Aang was riding on zoomed past the shore soaking Sokka.

Katara laughed

"Hey! That wasn't funny. Sokka said pulling off his shirt and wringing out the excess moisture.

* * *

Katara and I helped dry Toph off while Aang dried Appa off and Sokka tried to catch the koi fish that had just soaked him. Then we got on Appa and flew the rest of the way to the city. Eventually I saw a huge statue of a woman wearing white make up and holding two fans.

"That's Avatar Kyoshi. She was Avatar 300 years ago!" Aang yelled

We landed in a clearing where many people cheered. Among them were teenagers wearing the same outfit as Avatar Kyoshi.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled jumping off Appa and running up to one of the warriors. He embraced her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sokka." She replied returning the hug.

"Welcome back Avatar." A man that must have been their chief greeted.

Aang bowed respectably. "These are my new friends. Lilly and Toph." Aang said motioning to me and Toph. We both bowed.

"Lilly, Toph, I'd like to introduce you to the Kyoshi warriors." Sokka said motioning to the warriors. "This is Suki." He said motioning to the girl he kissed. "Suki, this is Toph and Lilly." He said motioning to us.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"Hi Aangy." A little girl said running up to Aang and hugging him.

"Oh hi Coco." He said pulling her off of him and running over to me and Katara and hiding behind us.

"Awww. Looks like someone has a crush on Aang." I said. Katara and I giggled.

"Help me." Aang pleaded. He gave me a big puppy dogface.

"Oh fine." I said grabbing Aang by the hand and dragging him away. "We need to practice Waterbending anyway."

"Good luck!" Katara giggled at us as we left towards the ocean.

* * *

"Am I doing this right?" I asked Aang while making a huge wave like he showed me.

"Yeah." He said smiling

I took the wave and streamed it over my head. Then I made it into a big bubble and froze it that way.

"Aang look!" I yelled showing him the ice sculpture I made.

"Cool! I think it's getting late and Katara must be worried." Aang said.

"You're right. Let's head back." I said turning around.

* * *

"Where were you guys I was worried sick!" Katara yelled while hugging us.

Aang and I giggled.

We had just walked through the doors of the little house we were staying in for the time being. Sokka was nowhere to be found and Toph was practicing her stances for bending. I was amazed that Katara wasn't yelling at her to go practice outside.

"Have you seen Coco?" Aang asked with fear in his eyes.

"Yeah. She just went with her mom for dinner. I don't think her mom will let her back outside because she's been stalking the Avatar." Katara explained

Aang let out a sigh of relief.

"Poor Aang. He's being harassed by a little girl." I said while giggling at the same time.

Katara burst out in a fit of laughter

"I'm going out to look for Sokka!" I said walking out the door.

Kyoshi looked really dark without the lights I've seen in big cities. It wasn't too hard to find Sokka. I knew he'd be at the area where the Kyoshi warriors practiced their fighting. I was right. He was there with Suki trying to show off his moves. Suki was laughing at him because he kept falling.

"Sokka you're killing her! You're killing Suki!" I screamed at the doorway.

She burst out in laughter and Sokka gave me an annoyed glare.

I shrugged.

* * *

Well, this chapter is finished and my cat, who was only 4, died yesterday! Wahhhhhhhhh! 


	14. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't _(laugh)_ own (_laugh)_ Avatar _(bursts out in a fit of laughter)_ Sorry! My ADHD keeps making me have laughing fits (_giggle) _for no apparent reason.

* * *

The next day

I yawned as I walked through the many hallways of the small house in which we were residing. I never truly believed curiosity killed the cat. My curiosity was probably way bigger than any cats' could ever be. There were many hallways even though the building looked small from the outside. I went in and out of every room. I was of course careful to open every door slowly just in case someone was inside the room. I finally came to the Main Hall. It was a wide room with many blue and green tapestries, a long blue rug leading from the stairs to the door, many wooden furnished chairs, and a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. It was breath taking and I thought I was in a dream. I learned a while ago that dreams can become reality though. Thoughts crowded my head as I paced for no reason, _'When will we leave? Where will we go next? How will I get home? Do I even want to go home?' _These thoughts have never popped into my mind before. Why would they come to me now?

"Good morning Lilly!" A voice broke my thoughts

"Hi Aang!" I said turning around.

Aang was standing there with a big goofy grin on his face. Momo was sitting on his shoulder eating a mango. I walked over and pet him on the head. With his jade eyes as wide as dinner plates he watched my every move as if I was a predator. I giggled. If only I knew what he was thinking. I always knew that talking to a friend about things you think of helps clear and calm the mind. I Knew exactly who to talk to!

"Aang. Where is Katara?" I asked the young monk. He seemed to always know where she was.

"Um…" He said as he thought really hard. "I don't know!" He stated. Great… the one time I need him to tell me where Katara is he doesn't know.

"Thanks anyways!" I said as I ran off to find Sokka or Toph.

I ran for about five minutes before turning a corner! And guess who I ran into! Sokka! We both bumped heads.

"Ow!" Sokka yelled rubbing his forehead. We had both fallen to the ground. Aang found us and ran over to help me up.

"Sorry Sokka!" I said annoyingly. "Do you know where Katara is?" I yelled

"What do I look like my sister's keeper?" He yelled back

I looked into his eyes and thought for a second.

"Yep! Before your father left he said to watch over your sister!" I said without thinking

"You're right! Hey… how did you know that?" He asked

"Bye Sokka!" I yelled as I ran past him.

The boys just stood there dumbfounded. I ran back to our room hoping to find someone there.

* * *

"Darn it!" I yelled looking into an empty room (Empty meaning no one is in there not an empty room with nothing in it:) 

'_My plan isn't working so well'_

'**Gee you think'**

'_This plan was way better in my head'_

'**You're telling me'**

"Enough with the split personality's already!"

'_Maybe a walk would clear my mind' _I thought as I walked out of the house. I walked to the market hoping to see something exciting or anything other than the house. The only new thing about it was the statue of Avatar Kyoshi was being painted, but that's pretty much it. There were many stalls ranging in size, color, and surprisingly even shape! Weird. I kept walking until I spotted a blue figure, among all the green, at a food stall.

"Katara!" I yelled as I ran up to her

She turned around and smiled. "What is it?" She asked ready to help.

"I'd rather talk about when we get back to our room." I said embarrassed hoping I didn't scare her.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Katara asked ready to listen to anything I had to say. 

"I've been having thoughts." I started slowly

"What kind of thoughts?" She asked encouragingly

"When are we going to leave Kyoshi? Where are we going next? When can I go home? How will I get home? And most important! Do I even want to go home?" I blurted out

"I think we should go get Aang. I think he may be able to help." She said carefully. She was probably trying not to get me angry.

I saw the worry in her eyes and agreed. She went out and got Aang and told him everything.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked when she was done.

"I don't know, but I think we can find the answers in the spirit world." He said

"But how do we get her to the spirit world? I thought only you could go." Katara stated

"We will have to try!" I said confidently

* * *

Well, this chapter is finished and in the next chapter will be about the spirit world! Does Lilly get to the spirit world? Is Aang going with her? How will she get there? Your reviews will decide! 


	15. The Spirit World and it's answers

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own Avatar! Stop reminding me! 

Nothing to talk about! On to the story

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Toph asked. 

We found Toph and Sokka before we tried to get to the spirit world. Some one needed to help guard Aang's body ever since that incident at the North Pole and only 1 person wasn't enough. Plus we thought Sokka might have some ideas.

The door was locked and we were in a meditating room. It was small, but big so it could hold 4 to 5 people and still have room to breath. Aang and I were hanging out on the floor waiting for people to be quiet.

"I'm sure it will work its fool proof!" Sokka said

"That's what you said last time." Toph grumbled

The plan was to for me and Aang to get into the meditating position with our arms linked. They told me to follow what Aang did and to think about the destination: The Spirit World.

"Would you guys shut up you're making me nervous!" I screamed with my voice bouncing off the walls. Even Toph looked scared.

Aang got into his position. His legs crossed, fists closed and put together, no emotion on his face. I followed. Then I linked my right arm around his left arm and thought of our destination. A hazy place with many arches and rocks. Green grass everywhere with flowers in multiple places. Tall Sakuro trees and bamboo. A paradise. Then Aang's tattoo's and eyes started to glow and everything went blank.

* * *

"Lilly…Lilly… wake up…we made it." I heard Aang say as he shook me gently 

"We did?" I asked while sitting up and rubbing my head

The place looked exactly as I imagined it, except it was prettier in real life. Aang and I looked like shadows. I tried to bend in order to heal my aching head. I couldn't!

"Aang! I can't bend!" I yelled

"It's okay. Nothing can hurt you here." Aang reassured while helping me up.

_' Dai Ja vou'_

"Now what?" I asked

"Umm… I think we should find Avatar Roku." Aang replied

"Avatar who?" I asked confused.

_'All these names are confusing'_

"Avatar Roku, The Avatar before me." Aang answered

All of a sudden a man in a red robe with long white hair and a long white beard appeared in front of us.

"Looking for me?" He asked playfully

"Avatar Roku!" Aang exclaimed while bowing

"Aang. Good to see you, but I believe Waterlilly is the person I should be talking to. Aang! Why don't you go and visit a friend?" Roku said motioning to a panda.

"Kawaii!(1)" I yelled

"Haibi" Aang exclaimed giving it a hug and jumping on it's back.

Walked off a distance before Roku turned to me. Before I could say a word he began speaking.

"Waterlilly. You have been brought here for a reason. All the past Avatars agreed that some one with a pure heart and who knew how to survive while traveling needed to help the Avatar and his friends. We looked around this world and couldn't find anyone, so instead we turned to your world and we found you. Once the Avatar has stopped the war you will have a big decision to make. You will be able to return home or stay here. You haven't been here long enough to make that decision yet and we hope you do not worry about it. You will know which choice when the time comes. You have been granted one of the Avatars powers to help you on your journey. That power is the Avatar State. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism that allows the past Avatars to tap into your mind and use their bending to help get you out of danger. It is triggered when you show signs of high emotion such as anger, or sorrow. Now I fear the worlds are slowly getting farther. Find Aang and tell him that Haibi will lead both of you back home." With that said he disappeared leaving me standing alone in a small pond.

"Aang!" I yelled running in the direction he went. "Aang where are you!"

"Over here!" He said.

I turned around and found him hanging off a Sakuro branch with its pink leaves in his face. Haibi was napping near the tree.

"We need to go. Avatar Roku said Haibi would lead us back home." I said

He jumped down. His gravity took over due too the fact that he couldn't use Airbending and he fell over. I helped him up. We jumped on Haibi's back and we rode like lightening back to the same place we arrived. Once we stepped foot under the archway the world went black again.

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter, but the next chapter's title wouldn't make sense if I didn't end the chapter here. Sorry :) Anyways. If you have enough time to read this it will only take you have the time to review. Please don't make me beg!

* * *

(1) Kawaii means cute in Japanese 


End file.
